


The Spell of the Girl From Spanish Class

by ashesrose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/pseuds/ashesrose
Summary: She never expected to fall for her. Love is usually unexpected right? But of all places to meet, Spanish class ended up being the one? (For the LGBTQ+ PJO Network's 3k Event!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for femslash friday on @lgbtqpjo on tumblr! (I'm a mod and the creator, you should check us out ;) ) The prompts used are from @legitcashmoney on tumblr. Hope you enjoy <3

 

Reyna was supposed to be paying attention. Instead, she was staring at the redhead at the front of the room. Technically, she was paying attention to something. It just wasn't her Spanish work. The class was having an oral assessment, and she most definitely did not want to mess up. But she couldn't help being entranced by the girl. 

 

Reyna hadn't talked to her much. She was pretty sure her name was Rachel. She stuttered a bit as she continued her conversation with their teacher, which Reyna thought was endearing. She didn't notice that she was smiling to herself. Her eyes wandered from the girl’s frizzy hair, emerald green eyes, and freckles to her arms. Rachel kept rolling up her sleeves and fiddling with them as she spoke, exposing even more freckles on her upper arm. Reyna’s eyes widened and her face flushed. She couldn't help wanting to kiss her...wait.

 

_ What the fuck, Reyna,  _ she thought to herself.  _ You barely know the girl. But damn, she is hot.  _ Rachel finally finished her last sentence and grabbed her rubric from Señora Garcia. Señora called Reyna up next, and as she walked to the front of the room, her eyes met Rachel’s bright green ones. The girl gave Reyna a small smile and sat down. Suddenly, nerves crept up Reyna’s body, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the exam or the fact that a cute girl just smiled at her. Reyna’s instincts told her that no matter what, this girl was going to be the death of her. 

 

~

 

Señora scanned the room, searching for others to call on. She was asking fairly simple questions. Just stuff about how everyone’s mornings were. She did this every day at the beginning of class. Reyna had already answered, so she tried to relax. But the name the teacher called out to answer next caught her attention. It was Rachel. The redhead looked up at Señora Garcia, and Reyna felt herself getting lost looking at those freckles. Señora asked Rachel to describe her outfit and she began. The slightly broken spanish that she spoke in definitely had Reyna staring. It may have been a little creepy, but Reyna didn’t regret it. It was an excuse to look at Rachel after all. 

 

“Uhm,” Rachel continued. “Aa, I, uh” She seemed unsure on how to say something. “Z-z-it’s on the tip of my tongue!” The girl was such a sight that Reyna had to keep from laughing out loud. Her face turned red with frustration as her eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember whatever word she was attempting to say. Reyna made a mental note that Rachel’s frustrated/thinking face was cute. Rachel sighed, relaxing her muscles a bit. “Cómo se dice shoes?” 

 

Reyna accidentally let a breath escape her at that moment. Really? Shoes? The shoes that are one of the easiest words to remember? If Reyna wasn’t mostly fluent like she was, she figured she’d at least know how to say shoes at this point. Rachel eyes flew towards Reyna’s and for a split second they locked. Rachel most definitely noticed the smirk on Reyna’s face, and it looked like she was telling herself to either confront Reyna about it or that she was reasonable for laughing. 

 

“Zapatos,” the teacher corrected. 

 

Rachel’s eyes widened. It looked as if a lightbulb could appear above her head. “I knew it!” Reyna smiled to herself. Even with the bad vocab memory, Rachel still managed to make Reyna entranced. Maybe it was magic. The spell of the girl from spanish class. 

 

~

 

Spanish class never really excited Rachel. Yeah sure it was fun. But it wasn’t Rachel’s favorite (nothing could beat art). Although she had to admit, that girl Reyna definitely made spanish class worth it sometimes. Reyna sat in the corner up at the front of the classroom, and Rachel sat in the middle towards to back. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t stare at Reyna a couple times. A couple times….every day….for at least two minutes. She could mostly just see Reyna’s back so at least the girl didn’t know Rachel was staring. Reyna was hot, okay? Rachel swore to Annabeth that she almost died when Reyna had her oral assessment in front of the class. Annabeth said she wasn’t being reasonable, but Rachel was sure she almost had a heart attack. Or at least she almost ran out of the class screaming. 

 

Reyna aside, they were going to have a guest speaker in class. Rachel was pretty excited. A guest speaker meant no homework, and any activity that had to do with no homework was pretty great in Rachel’s book. 

 

As if on cue, the speaker walked into the class. She was tall with long black hair that reminded Rachel of Reyna’s locks. She carried a large black box filled with instruments. It looked pretty interesting, especially if Rachel got to mess around with one of them. Señora Garcia clapped her hands together. “Straighten your desks, get everything off of them.  ¡P [ restar atención ](http://www.spanishdict.com/translate/prestar%20atenci%C3%B3n) !” 

 

Rachel whispered, “Can’t do that,” at the teacher’s comment about straightening, smiling to herself. She never failed to make a stupid gay joke. She pushed her binder off her desk, placed it on the floor, and turned her attention to the front of the room. The speaker began to talk to the class. Rachel paid attention at first. What she was saying was pretty interesting actually. The lesson on the instruments and music of Latin America definitely caught Rachel’s attention. However, she felt her eyes wavering towards the girl in the front. Reyna. Rachel smiled at how focused she was. With her slightly tilted position, Rachel could see Reyna’s profile. Her palm pressed against her cheek and her eyes completed focused on the teacher. Those eyes. Rachel could so easily get lost in them. 

 

After the speaker’s lesson, she invited the class up to grab instruments to try out. Being in the back row and being pretty slow walking up, Rachel wasn’t too surprised when she found herself staring at an empty box. 

 

“Oh, there’s not enough!” The lady exclaimed. “So sorry about that. How about you see if you could borrow one from someone else?” 

 

Rachel smiled politely. “That’s alright.” She then wandered off to the side of the classroom. She didn’t exactly have any friends in the class, and asking someone to borrow would be pretty awkward, so the girl stayed on the sidelines. That is until she noticed Reyna walked towards her. Rachel’s heart immediately skipped a beat. She scanned the girl before her. Reyna’s hair was braided down her shoulder in her typical fashion. She wore a purple tank top and black leggings. A simple outfit, but it seemed to entrance Rachel. She felt as if she was being wound around Reyna’s finger, all with her saying nothing at all. Rachel attempted to suppress her increasing heartbeat, but it refused to disappear. 

 

“You don’t have an instrument?” Reyna asked once she was close enough to Rachel.  _ She’s talking to me,  _ Rachel thought.  _ Oh my gosh her voice is so pretty. I love her eyes. She’s beautiful. I am so screwed. Someone help me.  _

 

“Yeah, there wasn’t enough,” Rachel replied. 

 

“Oh, well I have two maracas. Do you want one?” It might as well have been a marriage proposal. Rachel sure reacted like it was anyways. She immediately felt herself light up inside. Reyna wanted to share an instrument with her! Rachel had to remind herself that this literally meant nothing. The most Reyna was trying to do was produce a friendship. Probably not even that. 

 

“Um, sure! T-Thank you.” Rachel mentally slapped herself for stuttering like an idiot. Reyna held out one of the maracas and Rachel raised her hand towards it. As she wrapped her fingers around the handle, the two girls’ hands brushed for a moment. Rachel felt her already fast heart skipped another beat as her ears turned almost as red as her unruly hair. Thankfully, she didn’t think Reyna noticed. Getting over herself, Rachel shook the maraca. She looked up at Reyna after staring at the maraca. She was smiling. That’s it. Rachel was a goner. Her smile was too cute. 

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something. Do you want to be partners for the project? I really need one, but it’s fine if you already have a partner.” 

 

“Of course!” Rachel blurted out before she could even process the question. She must be pretty far gone to be saying yes to things before she even knew what she was agreeing to do. 

 

“Alright, nice! Do you want to trade numbers so we could text each other times to work on it? 

 

“Yeah, of course.” The two girls scrawled their numbers onto pieces of paper and handed them to the other. Once Reyna was gone, Rachel began to process what just happened. She and Reyna were partners for a spanish project.  _ She just gave Reyna her number. _ It took all of Rachel’s willpower to not bounce up and down right then and there. Her and Reyna were going to see each other. They were going to talk and maybe even become friends. Rachel just couldn’t contain herself. She almost felt bad for Annabeth and Percy, who she was definitely gonna make sit through her talking about Reyna 24/7. Rachel clutched the paper in her hand and held it up to her chest. She could feel the beat of her heart and she smiled to herself slightly. 

 

~

**2/12/17**

 

(3:31pm) Hey, it’s Reyna. I wanted to see if you wanted to work on the project tomorrow. We could meet at the library if you want. 

 

(3:33pm)  _ Oh yeah, that sounds great. How’s 4:00 after school? _

 

(3:34pm) Sounds good. I’ll see you there.

 

(3:35pm)  _ See ya! :D _

 

**2/13/17**

 

` (6:24pm) _Just wanted to say that hanging out at the library was really fun. Though we didn’t get much work done did we?_

 

(6:28pm) Hey, we got some of it done. It’s not our fault we got distracted. Well, it technically is. But that’s not the point.

 

(6:29pm) I enjoyed it. 

 

(6:32pm)  _ Reyna?  _

 

(6:33pm) Yeah? 

 

(6:34pm)  _ Do you want to hang out sometime?  _

 

(6:34pm)  _ Like not for school or anything.  _

 

(6:44pm)  _ You here? _

 

(6:44pm) Yeah sorry, I got a little distracted. 

 

(6:44pm) And yeah, that sounds fun! We can discuss that in school. I have to go for now tho, homework calls. 

 

(6:45pm)  _ RIP Reyna. Bye~ _

 

(6:45pm) Bye Rach

 

**3/18/17**

  
  


(2:33pm)  _ Hurry uppppppp _

 

(2:33pm)  _ I WANT TO WATCH THE MOVIE _

 

(2:33pm)  _ I MADE POPCORN AND EVERYTHING _

 

(2:33pm)  _ AND YOU’RE LATE _

 

(2:34pm) You told me to be there for 2:30

 

(2:34pm)  _ And what time is it now?  _

 

(2:34pm) Fair point

 

(2:35pm) I’m on my way Rachel. I’ll be there soon 

 

(2:35pm)  _ Alright? And what happened to Rach? :’( _

 

(2:36pm) What’s the point of making you blush over text when I can do that in real life in five minutes? 

 

(2:36pm)  _ What are you talking about?  _

 

(2:36pm) Taking the innocent route I see. 

 

(2:37pm)  _ I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.  _

 

(2:37pm) You sit on a throne of lies. 

 

(2:37pm) Also I’m outside your door. 

 

~

 

Reyna sighed to herself. It was a substitute day. Really, she should be happy. Nothing challenging ever happened with subs and she was usually able to get whatever packet they assigned done before class was over. But it was always so  _ boring.  _ She didn't even sit near Rachel so she didn't think she was gonna get any joy out of this class period. 

 

Rachel. Her thoughts shifted to the redhead that managed to somehow entrance her. Ever since Reyna had asked her to be partners on the project, (she had been absolutely freaking out) they got really close to each other. Months had passed since then. They moved on to working on schoolwork to actually hanging out together as friends. And Reyna’s crush definitely wasn’t going away anytime soon. She decided to finally label it as a crush a while ago. You could only think about kissing someone so many times before you do. 

 

“Alright class,” The sub drawled out the words in a boring tone. “Your teacher assigned a movie for you guys to watch. I have a worksheet with questions but do whatever you want I guess.” Reyna could swear that she heard the substitute grumble, “I don't get paid enough for this” as he put the DVD into the computer slot. 

 

Reyna immediately stood up and walked over to Rachel’s desk. If they were gonna sit somewhere, she definitely didn't want it to be in her spot at the front. Rachel looked up from whatever she was doodling on her hand and noticed Reyna. She smiled, her emerald green eyes seemed to shine with light and her happiness almost made Reyna melt. “Ready for some boring ass movie?” The girl asked. 

 

“You know I am,” Reyna replied as she sat down in the desk next to Rachel. They pushed the two desks together, allowing them to be closer. Their shoulders were almost touching which already made Reyna’s heartbeat race. “I'm definitely not doing the worksheet.” 

 

“I don't think anyone is.” Rachel rested her face in her hand and Reyna tried not to combust.  The movie blasted on the SmartBoard. Reyna noticed Rachel jump a bit at the sudden sound and had to contain her laughter. To her horror, Reyna realized it was one of those old “educational” movies about places around the world. Sure, it was interesting to learn about sometimes but those always bored the hell out of everyone.

 

“Not one of these,” Reyna groaned.

 

Rachel shrugged. “More time to talk I guess. The movie won't distract  _ us. _ ” 

 

Unfortunately, the sub had a habit of basically telling the class to shut up with every whisper so there was no hope of the two girls starting any kind of conversation. They resorted to playing silent games with hair ties and making exasperated eye contact every time the sub or some annoying kid spoke. 

 

About halfway into the period, almost everyone in the class was asleep. Reyna couldn't seem to fall asleep as well, partly because of Rachel’s presence. Actually, she hadn't looked at Rachel in a while. Reyna turned her head at just the right time to catch Rachel lean down, her head leaning on Reyna’s shoulder. Reyna’s heart rate immediately increased and a red blush adorned her cheeks. Rachel was fast asleep and her head was pressing against Reyna’s shoulder. Reyna realized how stiff she had become so she relaxed herself, careful not to wake up the sleeping beauty. The girl took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart. It didn't work. 

 

Reyna stared at Rachel and couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She was just so cute, even when she was asleep. No, especially when she was asleep. Reyna brought her hand up to Rachel’s red curls and ran her fingers through them. Rachel’s hair was soft and Reyna liked the feeling of playing with it. She so badly wanted to put her arm around Rachel but people in the class (and the sub) were still awake and that might wake Rachel up. There wasn’t much time left in class, so Reyna wanted to savor the time she had. The girl continued to play with Rachel’s hair as she watched the movie. She didn’t pay much attention to it though. All she could think was hey, her spell really is working huh?

 

What neither of the girls were aware of at the end of the period was that Percy Jackson had passed through the hallway and spotted the girls. With good nature of course, he had to snap a photo. Blackmail is blackmail after all. 

 

~

 

“Reyna holy shit!” Rachel almost yelled as she ran towards Reyna’s desk in the front. Reyna jumped back a bit, surprised by the suddenness of Rachel running. 

 

“Damn, what is it Rach?” Reyna asked, noticing the blush that always appeared on Rachel’s cheeks when she said the nickname. 

 

“We’re playing kahoot.” 

 

Reyna almost screamed. “Yes!” The days they played the intense questionnaire game in class were always the best ones. Señora Garcia allowed them to team up if they wanted and ever since they became friends, Rachel and Reyna were always on the same team. Rachel swerved around from the front of Reyna’s desk to the one besides hers, which was conveniently empty that day. She quickly pushed the desk up next to Reyna’s, allowing them to be able to work together. 

 

After everyone grabbed laptops and put the pin number in, the two girls were left with a choice. What should their name be? Señora allowed any nickname, as long as it was appropriate, so they usually went with a different one each time. (Some highlights were “gayliens”, “Art of War”, and they got kicked out for using “badass bitches.”) 

 

“What should we put as our name?” Reyna asked, turning to face the redhead. 

 

“I know!” She said with a devilish smile. Her fingers tapped the keys rapidly as she inputted the mystery name. Reyna read the name with curiosity. It read,  _ Reychel.  _ “It’s our names combined,” Rachel said. “I thought maybe you’d like it...o-or something.” Reyna was oblivious to the nervous stuttering in Rachel’s voice. 

 

She looked at Rachel, smiling. “It’s perfect.” Rachel seemed to light up as she pressed enter. 

 

“Ready to kick everyone’s asses?” 

 

“You know I am.” 

 

“Come on come on come on come on!” Rachel nearly yelled at the computer screen. They’d gotten several questions into the game and “Team Reychel” was in second. They just  _ had _ to get the next one right to be in first. Reyna anticipated the upcoming high five, which is what they always did when they won. The two girls stared at the screens in anticipation. When the green color flashed before them they cheered. Although, before Reyna could turn to high five Rachel, she was surprised by something else. She felt a soft kiss press against her temple. At that moment, everything seemed to slow down. Her cheeks flushed and her heart soared. The only thought that went through Reyna’s mind was,  _ Rachel just kissed my temple Rachel just kissed my temple RACHEL JUST KISSED MY TEMPLE.  _ A smile spread across her face and she moved her eyes to look at Rachel. The two made eye contact, both smiling proudly. Reyna’s eyes moved from Rachel’s eyes to her lips for a moment. They were a pale pink color. Reyna could just grab Rachel’s cheeks and kiss her. But she couldn’t do that. Not in spanish class at least. Maybe another time. Maybe. 

 

~

 

Reyna’s bed was soft. Like, really soft. Rachel was lying on her stomach, trying to complete her spanish homework. Reyna sat on the floor pressed against the edge of the bed, doing work as well. It was a study date, as Rachel liked to refer to it as. Well, it wasn’t actually a date. Damn, did Rachel want it to be one though. She'd much rather be cuddling with Reyna and watching a movie than writing a letter to her grandma using ten different examples of past tense in Spanish. Oh damn, Reyna. Rachel had really fallen for her over the months. She remembered kissing her temple during that game of kahoot. She'd gotten really red, but it was so worth it. She really wanted to kiss Reyna again, and not just on the temple either. She wanted to kiss Reyna’s cheek. She wanted to kiss Reyna’s lips. So, so so badly. 

 

Rachel turned her attention to her work again, swearing to herself that she’d focus. The two girls worked in silence until Rachel didn’t know a word. “How do you say ‘I love you?’” Rachel asked.  _ Shitshitshit,  _ she thought.  _ That sounds like a confession.  _ Rachel knew Reyna probably wouldn’t take it that way, but she wasn’t going to risk anything yet. “I-In Spanish I mean. For the letter.” Rachel could’ve sworn she saw Reyna jump a bit when Rachel asked the question, but the girl quickly relaxed. 

 

“Te amo,” she replied. Suddenly, a thought flashed through Rachel’s eyes. This was an opportunity. It was a chance she might never get again. She silently debated for what seemed like forever, although in reality, it was only a moment. With Rachel laying on her stomach and Reyna now looking towards her, their faces were inches apart. 

 

“Well then,” Rachel said, her voice getting quieter and more intimate. “In that case.” She inched closer towards Reyna, her heart increasing by a mile a minute. She was going to do this, there was no backing out now. In a sudden and swift motion, Rachel leaned forward and pressed her lips against Reyna’s. She could tell Reyna was surprised by the contact at first, yet not even a second later she began to kiss back. Blushes spread across both of the girl’s faces. Rachel gasped for air and quickly returned to the long-lasting kiss. Neither of the girls wanted it to end. Rachel could taste the strawberry chapstick on Reyna’s lips. She wanted to become familiar with it. She wanted to explore every scent, every taste, everything about Reyna. 

 

Finally, the two girls parted. Staring into each other’s eyes with surprise and affection, Rachel whispered and finished her sentence. “Te amo.” 

 

Reyna smiled at Rachel, which filled her stomach with butterflies and her heart with warmth. Reyna placed a hand on Rachel’s cheek and they kissed again, but shorter this time. When they parted again, it was Reyna’s turn to speak. 

  
“The spell of the girl from spanish class really did work.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment. It'd make my day <3


End file.
